


Sabbatical

by louandhaz



Series: Kingsman Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: The day Eggsy was declared healthy physically and mentally, Merlin had put both of them on a Sabbatical; Eggsy because he deserved the break and Harry because of the stress he had carried for months of worrying about his lover’s well being.





	Sabbatical

  ** **Sabbatical****

 

They were lying comfortably on a recliner, the expensive leather one that Eggsy had bought for Harry a few months ago. Though it was meant as a birthday gift for the older man, the cheeky blonde was the one who uses it most of the time. For example: as soon as he came home from work he always took a seat there first rather than doing something productive. He had claimed countless times that it was like the seat lured him to sit there and relax instead of standing in the shower or preparing food. Harry has also chastised him—fondly or exasperatingly, depending on his mood—because ever since that recliner has made it’s place in the living room, Eggsy has been lazy (provided there were no missions or paperwork he had to complete, though the paperwork part was arguable).

However, the chair did have it’s moments.

Like right now for example: even though it was designed for one person, Harry had Eggsy sitting on his lap on the chair, his arm around the younger male’s shoulder while the other hand cradled Eggsy’s sharp jaw. Eggsy hands were alternating between messing Harry’s hair and clutching his beige cardigan.

They were making out. Though not like teenagers, but like two full grown adults who were enjoying each others’ company.

Eggsy sighed and moaned when Harry’s tongue licked his lips. The taste of chamomile tea lingered while he seeks permission to explore the inside of Eggsy's mouth, which the boy granted. They’ve been at it for a full fifteen minutes now, in front of them the scene where Higgins attempts to talk to Eliza into coming back to him all but forgotten because both male were happy focusing on slowly kissing each others’ lips.

It was intimate and satisfying, having Eggsy in his arms and enjoying the closeness of their bodies and lips. Before this, Eggsy or rather Galahad, had been on a mission in Siberia for three months. They had thought it was a joke Merlin finally decided to fulfill because the wizard-slash-tech was always threatening both Arthur and his partner in crime-slash-lover that if they don’t take it down a notch (it being their public display of affections) that he would send the young agent to Siberia for at least a month.

As Arthur, he had no choice but to choose one of the best and available agents for that mission, which coincidentally turned out to be Agent Galahad.

As Harry Hart, he was enraged and not to mention worry that his darling boy would have to go through months in _Siberia_ , going undercover and breaking a sex-trafficking ring—which, by the way, the boy had done _marvelously_ —though it resulted in a few broken bones and he was denied contact from the outside world (including Harry) for months.

The day Eggsy was declared healthy physically and mentally, Merlin had put both of them on a Sabbatical; Eggsy because he deserved the break and Harry because of the stress he had carried for months of worrying about his lover’s well being.

Last night Harry had took Eggsy. He spread him out in their bed, taking the young man apart until he cried tears of pleasure, only to put him back together again. While the boy slept, tired but sated, it took another hour for Harry to fall asleep. He kept staring at Eggsy’s sleeping face while caressing his cheek as if he needed to be convinced that his boy was truly home and safe in his arms, not in a hellhole somewhere in Russia.

Harry’s thoughts were cut off when his lips separated from Eggsy’s. The boy was looking at Harry with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Alright?” Eggsy asked, breathless.

Harry’s brown eyes locked with Eggsy’s blue ones. Today his eyes were blue. Some days they were green and other days, gray. And they were only one part of the wonders of Eggsy Unwin.

“Perfect.” He whispered.

Eggsy then closed his eyes as Harry leaned in to peck his swollen cherry lips, then both of his cheeks, his temples and lastly his forehead, all while tightening his arms around the younger male.

His dear boy gave him a beautiful smile before leaning back against Harry’s chest and burying his face in his shoulder, sighing contently. Harry felt his neck being kissed by the boy and he returns the gesture by kissing the top of his head, smiling at the smell of peppermint shampoo on the blonde's hair.

Dinner was not until a few more hours. Tonight, Harry would make love to Eggsy again and tomorrow morning Eggsy would wake Harry up by taking him in his mouth. At this moment though, the pair were content in lying on the expensive but comfortable recliner together in each others’ arms, with a recording of Eliza’s voice in the background lulling them to sleep.

.

.

****End.** **


End file.
